


Ghost Fragment: Rub' al-Khali

by WarlordFelwinter



Series: Destiny / Iron Lords [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, fake grimoire, iron lords - Freeform, lovecraftian references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlordFelwinter/pseuds/WarlordFelwinter





	Ghost Fragment: Rub' al-Khali

## TYPE: Transcript.  
DESCRIPTION: Conversation.  
PARTIES: Two [2]. One [1] Iron Lord-type, Class Warlock, designate Timur [u.1]. One [1] Iron Lord-type, Class Warlock, designate Felwinter [u.2].  
//AUDIO UNAVAILABLE//  
//TRANSCRIPT FOLLOWS//

> **[u.1:01]**  Do you believe in ghosts?
> 
> **[u.2:01]**  I have one.
> 
> **[u.1:02]**  Lowercase g.
> 
> **[u.2:02]**  Spirits? Not particularly. When was the last time you had something to drink? … Timur?
> 
> **[u.1:03]**  Can you see them?
> 
> **[u.2:03]**  See what?
> 
> **[u.1:04]**  The cities. Don’t look at them straight on. Just there… and gone again.  
> 
> **[u.2:04]**  Are you feeling all right?
> 
> **[u.1:05]**  You think the human brain is fallible.
> 
> **[u.2:05]**  Yes.
> 
> **[u.1:06]**  Maybe. What do you see?
> 
> **[u.2:06]**  Sand. Stars. Do you see something else?
> 
> **[u.1:07]**  Movement in shadows. What do you hear?
> 
> **[u.2:07]**  Wind shifting sand.
> 
> **[u.1:08]**  Voices whispering in a long dead language. I think they’re sharing secrets, if only I could understand.
> 
> **[u.2:08]**  Take my hand, Timur… That’s it. Focus on me. Your mind is slipping away from you.
> 
> **[u.1:09]**  My mind is where it always has been. If it should leave, just shoot me, it will come back.
> 
> **[u.2:09]**  I will, but I would prefer not to. I have grown to hate the sight of your blood.
> 
> **[u.1:10]**  You’re sweet.

## //TRANSCRIPT END//


End file.
